


Perks of being a medicore cook

by SassyGrape



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Food, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGrape/pseuds/SassyGrape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first day at the Restaurant "Le Rousseau" and let's say, this is not going to be easy for many reasons. One of them might be your head chef Levi Ackermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of being a medicore cook

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pracising my writing skills, so please let me know if I can do anything to better them!

You can't help but stare onto the huge red-black sign just above the massive wooden door in front of you. It's not like you've never seen it before, but today is different. Today you will enter this place, you will put on your work-clothes and start a new chapter in your life. You will earn your very own money to pay the rent for your own one-room-apartement not far from here and with the leftovers of that money you will - well, you'll decide that later. If anything is left, that is. You feel excitement raising in your stomach and take a deep breath. It's a nice and warm day, no clouds are in the sky and, as far as you're concerned, you even can hear some sparrows chirp in the rosebushes which are located on the right and left side of the entrance.   
So, you think, Le Rousseau. This will be my second home from now on.   
You take a deep breath, then walk through the dark and expensive door. Everything in here is expensive.  
A lady, dressed in a tailor-made suit sees you standing in the entrance, smiling friendly. "Good morning", she greets as you dare to go further in. "I'm Petra. You must be the newbie!"  
"Yes", you reply slowly. This petra is quite pretty, you think. She has a very open and comforting smile. But maybe that's part of her job, greeting the people and leading them to their places in this restaurant. "I'm . Nice to meet you."  
"Same here", Petra almost giggles, then puts takes your hand. "Come, I'll show you the room where you can change clothes. And our staff room. And the toilets. Mr. Zacharias sure will be glad to see you're here already."  
Wow, this is a lot of information!, you think, following this bubbly young woman around. The showing-around doesn't take as much time as you thought it'd take and after just ten minutes Petra leads you to a closed door. There's a golden sign and you don't even have to look at it. You already know who sits behind it.   
"Okay, my part's over. I hope you can remember everything. Just knock onto the door, I'm sure Mr. Zacharias will welcome you within a few minutes." She waves at you, then leaves you standing there.  
Damn, luckily I know Mike. I'd lie if I told myself I'm not nervous. I've never worked in a professional kitchen before. Gosh, hopefully this wasn't the worst decision ever.  
Casually you knock onto the door, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in your stomach.  
"Come in, !"  
As you enter the room, you can smell ... nothing. It's completely free of any odor, clean and friendly. There are two dark bookshelves, a big mahagoni desk, a few pot plants. Behind the desks sits your friend Mike Zacharias, owner of the Le Rousseau, one of the most expensive and well-known restaurants in whole France.   
"Hi, Mike!", you greet him, sitting down.  
"Nice to see you. I hope Petra didn't call you sweetie right away", he grins. His greenish eyes sparkle as he leans back.  
"No, she didn't", you reply, trying to be cool as always. "Sooo... what should I do here? Do the dishes?" That would be perfect for a start, nothing all too hard and with not much responsibility.   
"I would love to tell you that. But Jean, who usually works at the salad bar, is sick. You have to help in the kitchen, prepare the salads and support Levi and Hanji as much as possible." Mike really looks like he feels pity for you and that kind of frightens you. Actually, you'd love to jump up and run away. You are not a cook, you never even tried to prepare anything more ambitious than lasagna.   
"But I can't cook!"  
"Yes, I know that, . That's why I already instructed Levi to have some patience with you. Erwin, Petra and Nanaba also know that today the meals may take more time to prepare. They'll tell the guests right away. Everything is being cared for. You don't have to be scared", Mike says, still smiling at you. "I know you can do it. With a little routine, everything will be fine."  
"Okay... thank you for helping me out. I really owe you one."   
"I know", he grins. "Your clothes are already in the changing room. Just go into the kitchen and tell Levi you're here to help. He's the one with black hair and the grumpy face."  
Not a grumpy-face, you think desperately. I don't need a grumpy face in my life now. How am I supposed to do proper work if someone looks over my shoulder and I know their face isn't friendly? Gosh, I'm so doomed.


End file.
